


Brothers

by Witty_Whit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Comedy, Family, Gen, Humor, Research, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Libraries are boring. There's nothing to do. Whine, Dean, whine. If you haven't seen the movie Regarding Henry then you have no idea what I'm stealing a scene from. Also, shame on you. There's a hint of another character as well. A few more allusions too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

Azure. Beryl. Cerulean. Cobalt. Indigo. Navy. Royal blue. Sapphire. Ultramarine.

Dean slammed the thesaurus shut. Damn book was useless.

He looked at Sam, who glared at him, then whispered, "This is not your first time in a library, Dean. If you're bored, you can always help."

Dean smirked. He stage whispered, "That's what I bring you along for, Sammy boy."

"Bite me."

Round five for Dean. He looked around - what to do, what to do?

He could always look up dirty words in the dictionary.

Or he could make his way over to the magazine rack and ogle the naked ladies in National Geographic.

He could take a nap in an arm chair like a homeless dude. With less stink, of course.

It was always fun hassling the old librarians by trying to check out an encyclopedia. Old biddies always got so uppity.

Dean sighed from the depths of his soul. There was nothing to do!

He looked back at Sam, nose deep in some dusty old book. Time for round six.

He got up, stretched nonchalantly, then headed over to the table of computers. He took a stack of scrap paper by the little cups of tiny pencils and walked back to sit back down in his seat.

Quietly, under the table, Dean crumpled one of the pieces into a ball. With his other hand he angled the thesaurus up a bit. He placed the ball of paper on the book and flicked it.

Square in Sammy's nose.

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Dean looked down and pretended to read.

Ghost: Apparition. Ethereal being. Haunt. Incorporeal being. Phantasm. Phantom. Poltergeist. Shade. Shadow. Soul. Specter. Spook. Wraith.

Huh. He'd hunted hundreds of those things and hadn't know half of their names. Interesting.

Almost forgot what he was doing for a minute. Dean peeked at Sam, who was giving him the death glare. Eyes wide and innocent, Dean shrugged. What are you so upset about?

Sam gave up and went back to work.

Dean grinned. He flipped back a few pages until he found a similar entry. He silently balled up another piece of paper, angled his book, and flicked the paper. Score! Middle of the forehead.

Angel: Celestial being. Cherub. Divine messenger. God's messenger. Guardian. Heavenly being. Holy being. Seraph. Spirit. Spiritual being.

A hissed, "Dean!" interrupted his reading.

Wide eyes. Innocent. "What?" Dean asked, shushing.

"Stop. It."

Dean shrugged.

Dean didn't bother trying to read. Piece of paper, crumpled, then shot. A bit off; hit Sam's ear.

"Dean, knock it off!"

"Shhh!" snapped some fussy old librarian, almost snarling at Sam.

Sam flushed and nodded, before he gave his grinning brother a scowl.

When the battle-ax left, Sam whispered, "Get out of here, right now, Dean or so help me...!"

Dean winked. "I'll go get lunch. Meet me outside in twenty."

As he walked over to the nearest fast food joint, Dean thought he'd get his brother the messiest burger and claim they were out of those woman-salads.

Dean was nine to two and pulling away.


End file.
